Forever
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Finale to Promises. Oneshot, smut. Reader x Oncie. You finally are reunited with Oncie and learn the truth of his other selves before sexy times. This smut is kind of sweet and not nearly as dark as the oneshots with Greedler and 72.


Title: Forever

Length: 2,174

Rating: MA

Pairing: Reader x Oncie, mentions of Oncest, Reader x Greedler, Reader x 72

Warnings: Sweet smut, adorable romantic things, and overall this isn't nearly as dark as the other two fics.

Summary: The final to Promises, you finally are reunited with Oncie and learn the truth of his other selves before sexy times.

**A/N: I would really just like to say thank you to everyone who has read this fanfic trilogy of smut and sweetness. I wasn't originally going to write even a second oneshot, but I got several encouraging messages and that really meant a lot to me. I'm still working on request (and taking them because I can never have enough prompts) and hope to be posting more now that I'm no longer working a harsh job. I'm sorry this took so long to finally put together.**

**So, again—thank you! Receiving such positive feedback is a great compliment to a writer and I'm so glad that you guys have enjoyed this. **

**My tumblr is guillotineghosties and I run a Once-ler askblog if anyone is interested; ask-dream-eating-onceler is where I post all of my fanfiction first!**

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

Scrubbing yourself with the pink sponge a thousand times couldn't make you feel any less dirty from the past day, but it was at least something to occupy yourself with as you stood in the blazing heat of the shower. You repeated the harsh strokes of the semi-rough material. Your eyes hurt and your throat burned; crying wouldn't do any more good, and you'd already sobbed yourself sick.

The Once-ler, your beloved from high school who had promised to wed you once he made it big in the world, had somehow split off into multiple personalities? You'd only gotten a glimpse of the "him" you knew when the deviant persona known as Greedler had taken you—no, he devoured you like a snake engulfing a field mouse. The look on Oncie's face was nothing less of devastation, and a guilt consumed you as you remembered that hurt expression.

And to make it worse, an older version of him known as 72 had decided to have his way with you immediately after. Not that you'd protested much; you liked it, even. You liked _them_. Not as much as you loved Oncie, but if they were parts of him, letting those two men have their way with you was okay, right? Then why did you feel so guilty?

"Hey, what the fuck is taking so long?" Greedler opened the door and shouted rudely. When you gave no reply, he jerked the curtain back to stare down at you sitting in the large bathtub, arms around your knees. The tall man sighed and pulled down his shades to give you a dull look. "How long you gonna sulk? You were great, babe."

You turned your head away.

"Oncie's waiting on you to get out." He reach down to yank you to your feet by the arm. "He's just as pouty as you are. Dry yourself off and put that on." He tossed a towel at your face and then pointed to a black and green dress on a hanger that had been placed by the closet. He left you with a kiss on the lips and a "we'll have more fun later", leaving you to prepare to face the man you'd so easily betrayed. It'd been years since you'd spoken to him; of all the possible scenarios you'd imagined for your reunion, something like this had never crossed your mind.

With reluctance, you smeared the thneed towel across the steamed the mirror to scowl at your reflection. Now you weren't even sure who _you_ were. Those two had you confused about everything and doubting reality. Sliding on the dress and adjusting the green and black striped bow between the collarbones, it felt as if Greedler were treating you like a doll to play dress-up-and-fuck with.

After attempting to do something with your hair and procrastinating by reading the labels on some bottles of shampoo, you returned to the room you'd been given earlier to find Oncie sitting on the bed, his elbows on his knees and blue eyes solemnly staring at the satin carpet.

"Oncie?" You whispered, barely audible.

His head shot up and he faintly smiled at you. "Hey." He moved towards you and softly pulled you into his embrace. "So, it's, uh…it's been a while, huh?" He laughs a little nervously.

"Yeah, I've missed you." Despite the fact that now your eyes were beginning to burn again and your voice was cracking, a nostalgic happiness washed over you, as you lay your head against his chest. He was still taller than you, too—had he actually gotten _taller_?

"I made it." He ran a hand over your back. "I finally made it."

You gave nod. "I know…and I waited."

Oncie leaned down to give you a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I'm not—"

"No, it's okay, just please don't think badly of me because of what they—" You gulped. "What they did…"

He pulled you into him and now you were wetting his vest with tears. He soothingly stroked your hair, shaking his head. "They weren't lying, though. They're me. Parts of me, anyway. I'm under a curse and they're a part of it."

"I don't care if you're cursed. I still love you."

"I still love you, too." He rubbed his neck, which was riddled with hickeys and bitemarks from his other selves.

Exchanging smiles, you sat together on the bed and spoke about everything that had happened over the past few years. As it turned out, a creature called the Lorax had initially tried to stop him from deforesting the Truffula valley, and when the Onceler didn't comply he awoke one morning in his new mansion with another version of himself—Greedler—who took his own virginity that very morning. Greedler was everything he wasn't, with his razor sharp teeth and green suit. The suit that _had_ belonged to Onceler, but Greedler took it for himself when he declared that this was _his_ company now.

And then came 72 one day out of nowhere, showing up on their doorstep with the story that he was them from the future. As if on cue, he actually had Greeder smoking cigars within a week.

"…Greedler told me that he'd sent you an invitation. That he figured it was time to tell you." Onceler sighed,hnd over yours. "Truth is, I was really embarrassed by all this. I didn't want you to know that part of me that's him. As much as I've tried to deny it, Greedler is me and 72 is us."

It was a lot to take in, but suddenly that guilt melted off your shoulders. It felt less dirty and vile to have enjoyed being brutally fucked by Oncie's other selves if they were really him, after all.

"It's fine, Oncie. I've always loved you for you, even if you have other yous now."

"You mean it?" His face lit up with that dorky smile you'd always adored seeing. You nodded.

He took in a breath, the way he would when he was readying himself to pitch a product idea. "Then, that promise we made so long ago by the bank…" He gulped and reach into his pants pocket and retrieved something from the blue fabric. He kneeled on one long leg and stared up at you with beseeching blue eyes. "Will you still marry me?"

The ring was a Truffula seed plated in gold and embedded with diamonds. It was beautiful and by far the most expensive thing you'd ever seen. Who knew how much a seed alone was worth now that the Truffula was a dying plant on the edge of extinction?

"O-Of course, Oncie! I always intended to…" He grinned from ear to ear and slid the fine piece of jewelry onto your finger before leaning forward to give you a passionate kiss.

It wasn't laced with lust the way Greedler's or 72's kisses were. He legitimately loved you, and he wasn't going to hurt you. He ran his fingers through your hair, lightly sucking on your bottom lip. You slid back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss, and he hovered over you with his sexily lanky limbs.

"O-Oncie…"

"Shh, I'm here now." He whispered assuringly, hot breath trickling along your lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't ever be away from you again. I promise."

72's words rang in your head—how he'd described that promises were meant to be broken. That was when he was Oncie, when he was naïve and foolish, he claimed. You wondered if anything the older man had said may have contained some truth. No—Oncie had kept his first promise. He would keep this one, too.

His hand trailed to your side and he pulled his face from yours to give you a questioning look.

"It's alright, just—just be gentle." You'd already been ravaged twice, and yet here you were stil wanting more of this delicious man.

He playfully slide his hand to your thigh, then began rubbing your leg suggestively. You couldn't help but laugh a little—when did your dorky Onceler become such a charmer?

He tilted his head to the side. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just you, Oncie." Your hooked a finger to the top of your dress and pulled down the black lace to reveal your breasts. His cheeks heated up and his eyes were suddenly glued to the top of your body, jaw dropped. You placed his hand to your chest, and his face flushed as if he were about to pass out or suffer a heart attack.

He smiled sheepishly and gave your breast a gentle squeeze, experimentally thumbing the nipple and earning a quiet moan from you. Glancing at his crotch, you could see that he was clearly excited at all this.

He'd had sex with Greedler and 72 plenty of times under nearly every circumstance imaginable,-giving his other self blowjobs under the table, pet play, bondage (with his own Thneed!), in the shower, at a stripper pole—but he'd never engaged in anything with a woman before. Yet alone you, who his thoughts would often direct to whenever he wanted to touch himself on the nights before Greedler's existence.

You gently brushed your knee against his hardening member. He bit down on his lip nervously and began unbuttoning his pants. You took this time to throw off your dress and slide off your panties; his eyes not moving from your form, he yanked his pants down in a single motion, revealing his long, hardened cock. He began fumbling with his vest, and eventually was able to discard it. He held a hand over his mouth, clearly embarrassed as you gently took hold of his member and gave it a few strokes.

He quickly nodded his head, prompting you to give the head a small lick with the tip of your tongue. 72 hadn't hesitated to pleasure you with his mouth, so noting to become an expert at the act and return the favor wouldn't hurt. Oncie shivered and let out a shaky moan.

You wrapped your lips around his member and began swirling your tongue around him, saliva coating his ever hardening cock. He combed his fingers through your hair, tilting his head as his body quivered with pleasured.

"Okay, th-that feels really great, oh, god…" He thrust his hips forward, shoving another few inches into your throat. You sucked, hollowing out your cheeks and sliding your tongue around the veins. A few drops of precum leaked down your esophagus, the salty taste avoiding your tongue. He softly pushed your head back, pulling out of your mouth. "If you keep doing that, I'll come too quickly."

"Oh, right…"

"Lay back and I'll…you know." He was eager to get off, but he wanted to inside of you. Complying without hesitation, you lay on the soft down bed and spread your legs open for him. He nervously rubbed himself against your opening, wanting to slide into you before the saliva had dried completely. He gently pushed himself into you, and this time it didn't hurt so much—or maybe you were just so excited yourself now that you didn't notice. His length stretched your insides the same as the other two had, only this time you were wet enough to get immediate pleasure from it.

He withdrew himself a couple of inches, then shoved back in, lifting your knees to your shoulders, and then thrust back inside. He rammed into your cervix over and over again, impatiently thrusting with all he could. He panted, skinny body breaking into a sweat as he was quickly nearing his climax and how could he not? He'd waited so long for this—for you to be under him, giving him that loving look as your bodies became one.

Feeling him inside of you was enough to make you cum, but feeling him give one final push and releasing his seed into you sent you over the edge and you felt yourself grow wetter all around him.

He smiled at you, still out of breath, and leaned down to give you a kiss as he released your legs. "I love you."

"I-I love you, too, Oncie." He put a hand over yours and laced your fingers together, a part of him in disbelief in that you were here and you were wearing the ring he'd picked out for you. That you actually still loved him despite his faults and the curse that had been hexed upon him.

He lay next to you, scooping you into his arms and resting his chin atop your head as the two of you came down from your euphoric high and into a state sleepiness. You weren't sure what he future would hold for the two of you, and you knew that Greedler and 72 were going to be a part of everything, too. But for now that didn't matter, because Oncie was here and he was with you.

And that was how it was going to stay.


End file.
